


Birthday

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, it's sams birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Dean has a surprise for Sam's birthday.





	Birthday

"Dean, schools the other way." Sam mumbled, looking out the window, frowning. "I wanna go to school."

"Remind me how we're related?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam, grinning a little. 

"Well, Dean, when a guy and a girl love each other, very much-"

Dean shoved Sam's head to the side. "You're an idiot."

"Hey, it's my birthday-"

"I know." 

"You're not supposed to be mean to me. Now turn around."

"No."

Sam couldn't help but gasp. Dean never said no to him. "What?"

"It's your birthday, Sammy."

"And I wanna go to school." He whined, reaching for the steering wheel. 

"No." Dean grabbed his wrist, sliding his hand up so they were holding hands. "You're turning 16 today, and god knows you're not doing anything about it.."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"A suprise." Dean flashed Sam a smile and sped up. "And for the rest of the day we shall not discuss school."

"I do what I want." Sam mumbled, crossing his arms, sinking down in his seat.

"It'll be fun, okay? It's not like I'm taking you to a party." 

Sam perked up a bit, smiling. "We gonna go to the mall?"

"No."

"Amusement park?"

"You threw up on me last time."

Sam glared at him. "My stomach was already hurting."

"You ate junk food all day."

"Everyone would've thrown up on it."

"I didn't."

"Yeah.. well.. you're not everyone." Sam mumbled, pulling away from Dean, looking out the window, hoping Dean didn't  notice the pink tint on his cheeks.

Dean smirked, pulling onto the highway. "You know.. " He turned the radio down. "You know where we're going?"

Sam straightened up, looking out the window, squinting as if that'd make it any easier to see. "I do?"

"Mhm. It's one of your favorite places."

Sam bit his lip. "I don't like anywhere here."

"You sure?"

"Uh, yeah. It's my favorite place, I'm sure I'd know what it was." Sam ran his fingers through his hair, pulling his legs up to his chest. "Another hint."

"I hate it."

"You hate everything I like, De."

"I don't hate myself."

"Who said I liked you?" Sam teased, biting his lower lip.

Dean punched Sams arm, chuckling. "Asshole." 

Sam nodded. "But I'm cute."

"Sort of."

Sam rolled his eyes, huffing. "I don't know any other places."

"Then I'm obviously smarter than you-"

"You wish, Dean."

"If I know your favorite place and you don't? I'm a genius, I'm the next Einstein."

Sam scoffed. "More like the fourth stooge." 

Dean turned, gasping. "Sam, that's better than Einstein, the Three Stooges are like, god."

"Oh my god, Dean." Sam rubbed his temples while Dean switched lanes, going down the ramp.

Sam looked up, biting his cheek. "I don't know where we are.."

"God, you're stupid."

"You're stupid." Sam slapped his arm and Dean just smiled.

"Two minutes."

"Til?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Til we get to the place."

Sam nodded, rolling the window down, trying his hardest to think of where they were.

Minutes passed and Dean was turning into a parking lot, one arm around Sam the other extended, holding the steering wheel. He brought his hand up, rubbing Sam's head. 

"Look up, Sammy."

"Dean, I already don't know where we are." Sam mumbled, pressing closer to Dean's chest. 

"C'mon, humor me." He parked the car, turning it off. 

Sam peeked up, gasping, slapping Dean in the chest. "Dean, Ohmygod!" 

Dean just chuckled, rubbing Sam's lower back.

"Do we have money for it?" Sam almost whispered, putting his hands on Dean's chest.

Dean nodded, grinning. "Mhm."

"Oh my god!" Sam was silent for a few seconds. "How?"

Dean groaned. "I didn't steal it, I've been saving up."

Sam gasped, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, hugging him as tight as he could, mumbling thank yous over and over into his chest.

Dean grinned, running his fingers trough Sams hair. "Sammy, it's nothing."

Sam shook his head, opening the car door. "It's everything!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Dean chuckled, stepping out of the car.

Sam ran around the car, grabbing Dean's wrist, tugging him towards the store.

"Sammy-"

"This is the best birthday ever!" Sam grinned, turning around, grabbing Dean's face, kissing him. "Thank you, De." Sam smiled, sweetly before running into the book store.

Dean felt a blush creep up his neck as he watched his little brother run inside. "Happy birthday."


End file.
